Noise City
Noise City19.png Noise City18.png Noise City17.png Noise City16.png Noise City15.png Noise City14.png Noise City12.png Noise City11.png Noise City10.png Noise City9.png Noise City8.png Noise City7.png Noise City6.png Noise City5.png Noise City4.png Noise City3.png Noise City2.png Noise City1.png Noise City (Japanese: ノイズシティ Noizu Shiti) is the last area in Choro-Q HG 3. Despite the fact that its a beautiful city, it's also known for its corruption. It is the capital with lots of inhabitants. Background Noise City has an interesting form of architecture, such as the bridge linking the multi-story car park. There are many beautiful buildings to see, as well as some mischievous people to encounter. There are many apartments and other significant buildings throughout Noise City along with a canal in the north. Speaking of backgrounds, there are quite a lot of characters in the city who have interesting stories about themselves in the past. The headquarters of Noise Corporation is a large gothic-style building located in the most northern point of the city with all other buildings dwarfed in comparison. According to the Guardsmen who patrol within the city limits the entire area is owned by the Corporation and therefore it can be presumed that most of the local residents work for the Corporation including the guardsmen themselves. Noise Corporation and it's surrounding factories are located on the north bank of city's canal whereas the rest of the area is located on the south bank. Local buildings *Drag Store *Little RT School *FroolBua's Tenement *Harold's Tenement *Wild's Tenement *Butle's Tenement *Starsky Corporative Offices *Q Livehouse *Football Reception Bureau *Vitta's Tenement *Sewage Home *Ulanla Domain *Noise Supermarket *Paint Shop *Han's Workplace *Rogue Dad's Workplace *Noise Corporation Inhabitants *Akiban *Ansel *Audrey *Bacchus *Barry *Boggart *Bunta *Butle *Catrina *Chewy *Chunk *Daisen *Drag Store *Forest *FroolBua *Gonz *Guardman 1 *Guardman 2 *Guardman 3 *Guardman 4 *Han *Harold *Harris *Inamo *Kentuce *Kim *Kotz *Kuwal *Leman *Lina *Mokrin *Moolao *Nagi *Niko *Nobu *Nohoho *Nuriel *Phillip *Pochari *Ponce *President *Receptionist *Ring *Rogue Dad *RT Shop (Noise City) *Socre *Steven *Tami *Tance *Taska *Teacher Kaina *Ulanla *Vitta *Warasa *Wilde *Yabin Biddings *FroolBua : You can buy stickers from her, starting at 100, raising by 100 each time until you've bought her 1000-worth sticker. *Ring : Steals money on contact. Will not steal money if you wear the Police Lights. *Drag Store : Drag racing *Boggart and Audrey : They are confused on if they should've met on the top or the bottom of the bridge. Once resolved, they'll meet on the top of the bridge. *Butle : Explains how being dangerous is cool and what dangerous deeds he does, but learns his lesson after a few talks. *President of Football : Football Minigame *Nohoho : The General Election *Mokrin : Suspicious Order for Leman *Wild : Stuffed *Steven : The President's Incorrectness *Han : Forgive and Forget Activities There are only two mini games in Noise City; they are called Drag Race and Football. *Drag Race is a mini game were the objective is to race from the start to finish in the shortest amount of time; there are 3 types of drag race: Dry, Wet and Underwater. Each type of Drag Race requires a specific part to participate: You can use any part for Dry, The Ship-Bottom for the Wet Course and the Submarinder for the Underwater Course. *Football is similar to the Multiplayer mini game, however it is only one player vs a team of AI opponents. The player can use parts they want, but the AI will usually use: Big Tyres, Air Floater and Jumping Heli . The point of Football is to ram the ball into the other teams goal while preventing the other team from doing so. There are no rewards for winning or penalties for losing. Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Settlements